


look at what you've done then we are gone

by peachyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DJ!Hyungwon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, bottom changkyun, partygoer changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyminhyuk/pseuds/peachyminhyuk
Summary: Changkyun is only there for the fun, but he gained more than he expected. Hyungwon is too complicated to be true, but they love what have been due.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some warnings there might be some little degrading.
> 
> and i also post this on my asianfanfics acc and again pls due forgive me for this crappy oneshot.

Nothing was certain that night.

The boy with brown locks, hazy caramel eyes and peculiar lips stepped in the club that probably had been clouded with different type of narcotics. Each fume wandering in the thick air also mixed with the stingy scents of alcohol – the boy with lazy eyes needed to squint his entire face thrice with only three steps into the collapsing crib. He knew he didn’t like it as much, he spited everything practically happening in the club, he hated how everyone exchanged their marijuana to one another by choking those venomous smoke up the latter's mouth. He loathe every piece of vodka bottles thrown in the air as if it was plastic cups.

Reminded him why he came to such place

Oh, yes, it was his friend's gig. Too cliché wasn’t it? Coming to a party he didn’t even think legal. He, himself wasn’t sure if his friend was there in the club. It had been said that he was there for drinks, girls and DJs – yeah DJs – which reminded the boy why he actually agreed to his wicked friend's offer.

The petite little boy with caramel eyes loved DJs, he would kill just to see them perform. Because he, in hundred times blend in party, had dance to every piece of songs were made by.

Which reminded him also – he loved parties, he was known as the heavy partygoer, but never much and yet never less. He thought he was born to dance within the rhythm. Because in rhythm, there lied every patterns which lead him to anticipate for the great closure. Those type of things really helped him going down the floor, flaunting his whole skin and bones. With caramel eyes hid behind his hazy, lazy, gleam lids.

In conclusion, the boy with sense of fairy-like, childlike, absent movement and innocent features loved parties but not the one with too many drinks and too many smokes.

"Where the fuck is Minhyuk," for the first time of that long night, the childish boy with a nymph figure cursed under his heavy breathing. His small fingers fidget into his tight pocket – this is why he never liked wearing tight ripped jeans, its always hard to use in such haste. With more struggles he sighed as hard as he could and managed to pull out his phone.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A super, no, mega loud voice rang throughout the boy, he was rather shocked than annoyed. It was Minhyuk. It would always be him, someone with bright personality.

"Where the fuck have you been? You left me wandering in this collapsing club – or dungeon, probably, I don’t care."

"Heck! Slow down captain! I was at the backstage, checking anyone I can take home with." The slightly older guy with skinny body and bright red hair hissed – his hair was ruffled so untidy, as If someone just fucked him rough against the gutter, his doe eyes were covered with unpleasant color of bloody red, piercings were latched in every inch of the ginger man; he got ten for his ears, one on his nose, one on his lower lips and the latter boy swore he saw more on the red babe's full tattooed body. Minhyuk was a rockstar of his own, writing his very prideful own songs, going to little underground tours with his gang and whatnots and nobody ever dare to ask the brown babe of how they actually met.

;; They met when Minhyuk was pretty much the beautiful 10 years old fairy with black hair, no piercings, no tattoos, not even contact lenses and the brown babe was just him; but more little and invisible.

"I'm sorry, judging by your shitty appearance I guess I just missed your performance." The small boy with caramel eyes just giggled as though he knew how much his red haired rockstar hated those super judgmental words. How insensitive!

"Keep your mouth shut okay. I'm probably leaving soon, enjoy the DJ tonight! I heard he's good." The brown haired bet his whole life that he just saw Minhyuk winked whilst saying his words, and little did he knew what was going to happen that night.

"Oh really? You invited me here for your gig and now you gonna leave me? Seriously?"

"Seriously. That’s why enjoy your time. Don’t dance too hard. Go straight to your small apartment after the DJ finished whatever fuck he's doing. Stay safe. Love ya!" The red babe was talking in a speed which no normal human could ever understand, but the brown fairy was as fucked as his bestfriend was and he understood all, every damn words his sick brother spat. And with that, the bright, glittery red hair was gone in herd of sweaty, high, dancing people.

 

 

Changkyun was dancing,

It wasn’t the effect of particular dope, alcohol or any ridiculous mantra spells, It was his own body, his own will – following the beautifully rearranged pattern, the rhythm he was listening to was brilliant. He careless of how sweaty his body was, he didn’t even remember where he'd thrown out his jacket jeans, his hair was still brown but turned some shades darker, his eyes were also hooded. He was in his own drug.

He really need to thank the DJ for such an awesome night, he should admit out of every damn parties he attended, this was whole lot of crazy. And he might as well thank the red babe for quick tip not leaving his humble club sooner.

No one was dancing as good as Changkyun, since his body was petite against everyone, and not too accidentally had drawn himself some attention – from all the audience who were hyping him up like crazy, the kissers upstairs and the DJ himself.

The mysteriously talented DJ wasn’t looking at his equipment in the last few minutes of his godly gig, rather, he was piercing his eyes on certain someone; covered with brown hair and small body that gave him the aura of wonderment. His dance was more godly than any of his DJ stuff – he admitted.

Changkyun was such a grace in the DJ's eyes. The boy was fucking wonderful and he hoped his DJ equipment was destroyed now and then so he could at least encounter the fairy with wings who was dancing upon his dreadful eyes.

He fucking loved it and he hoped to clip the wings of the brown babe for him, and only him.

The brown wee was finished with his little performance – curious why lots of people gave him extra appreciation as for what he recalled he did nothing but dancing his heart out. He was tired though, but he was happy, full and appreciated.

The bar was exceptionally good and luxurious by all means, he didn’t even notice that in falling out place like that would still have an awesome bar with magnificent drinks. That was when he decided to settle his tired limbs for couple moments, drinking fresh and cold vodka mixed with milk - he agreed after debating with himself, for the reason that barely anyone stayed after DJ finished his gig; leaving the club with barely five to six collapsing people around. Hence, he stayed.

"Can I have one bottle please, separate ice and glass."

The voice was too quirky for the brown babe to comprehend, which was curious; for Changkyun always been condescending people with their voice impressions. It was his and his red haired rockstar's hobby after all, no evil intentions were intended, yet thinking about peculiar and intriguing voice the stranger beside him settled from his mouth, he couldn’t stop pondering of how his voice eventually sounded like one of his favorite, pretty much indisputable.

"Milk and vodka huh? Bitter sweet little mix you got there."

The intrinsic voice rang through again, was strange because it started sparks of fire in Changkyun's loin. He bit his lower lip sheepishly; been a ritual if something far-up riled him over.

"You're the DJ," he breathed out, surprised still.

"Yes I am and you haven't answered my question, little one."

"Y-yeah-It tastes better than I expected." Oh, that fucking voice, the DJ thought within himself. Something about the latter's voice woke something inside him, some undying impression he'd tagged ever since his eyes caught the prey dancing his heart out – and now, he thanked whoever God hearing him for their humble permission to hear the brown babe's voice.

"And what would this milk and vodka lover called? Princess, I supposed?" The DJ gave the latter's a cool, coy grin before getting a rather extraordinary reaction. The little guy in front of him was giggling shyly under his breath, eyes hiding behind his very lazy lids and slender fingers running between his silky soft brown locks – oh how impatient the DJ was to ruin that hair with his very own palms while sticking his dick up the little's throat.

"Changkyun. Lim Changkyun."

Changkyun, what a fucking hot name.

"So, princess, what bring you in this side of the town?" The DJ himself grown curious within seconds, after staring into the eyes of caramel river, he was really expecting an answer.

"My friend, I guess." Changkyun answered whilst playing with his milk vodka, he hadn't drink any drop of it though, he just loved the way people mixed something sweet, delicate and innocent with far most evil and stinging. By hook or crook, made him wonder. "He's the red haired rockstar with tattoo all over his body. You might know him by his loud voice," he added, roughly giggling.

"Minhyuk it is. Curious how the two of you can get along, I mean, Him and You?" The DJ layered more question and he knew he already sounded too curious and way interested – which he was and didn’t want to admit – he barely knew Changkyun but everything about him just sounded, by far, interesting.

"Childhood friends. We helped each other a lot." Changkyun answered anyways, thinking he wanted to know a little bit something about the man peered just below his eyes, yet he seemed like he couldn’t and wouldn’t. The strong aura surrounding the much taller man was stark and tenacious. Something inside him didn’t want to be asked nor dug. 

"Childhood friends, I see." The handsome DJ almost spat his drink. He certainly did not like the fact his new prey was swoop by his natural red haired enemy.  
Oh, he didn’t like it. But the little psycho within him just whispered 'why not take the advantage for the red haired?'

Changkyun was aware and he kind of afraid the change in mood was caused by his words, the thought of it even made him whimpered – which overheard by the DJ and turned him on even worst. Changkyun couldn’t think of any answer as his eyes bulged under his infamous brown locks, they were stealing glances, recalling himself how in the world of sinned human did a man so fine encountered him? His hair was everything, his eyes were mesmerizing and lastly his very special lips; Changkyun wondered how did it curved so beautifully unique? Supple, red and probably as soft as baby. He couldn’t stop staring and imagined dirty things with it, which indeed, excite him.

"Anyways. What's your name?" Changkyun was being super impolite by any means! How could he forgot to ask his name back?! He cursed himself while praying the handsome man in front of him still wanted to continue the dying conversation.

"If you're so curious, why don't you try to spell my name?" The DJ had noticed the twitchy in Changkyun's whole body, so with that, the much taller man had lost all his body's authority, for he had found himself pulling his little babe by his small wrist into one of the room with dim lights and long, scribbled sofa. Ready to dominate the shit out of his brown haired babe.

 

"But isn't this a little bit uncomfortable?" Changkyun whimpered, as feeling his head thud quite roughly against the old sofa, despite his appearance that was small and soft-like with sparkles and little glitters surrounding him, adding the pixie wings – his voice and pronunciations were relatively bold and tough; probably light ton wheat of husk. Changkyun's face didn’t entitled how his voice turned to be more masculine than any Gods, which the DJ thought was the hottest fucking thing ever. He could already imagine himself fucking the brain out of Changkyun; with heavy, husky, masculine and breathless moans escaping his lips.

"You'll be comfortable once you ride me, babe." The DJ was almost whispering desperately as he said his lines out loud, licking his lower lip as he did so – with the imagine of his brown babe wincing in pain yet adorably. The taller man had also slipped his hands under the babe's clothing, brushing against Changkyun's nipples ever so delicately, feeling in his skin how those pink nips awaken by his fingertips.

The taller man could swear all he wanted, but he did not and let his hands worked its own magic, mainly throwing whatever Changkyun was wearing to cover his small body, with that though, the DJ with talented hands teared his little ones naked.

Their lips hadn't touch each other or mere minutes, in fact they had not kiss from the first time Changkyun talked with the DJ. Changkyun hadn't taste what the good looking man on top of him like, which he was too occupied on something else too; Kyun's perky pink nipples looking as ready as his cherry lips. The DJ licked his lips before peppering kisses down the sweet, warm and soft skin of Changkyun, he was shocked at how sensitive his litte ones responded, lewd mewls escaping that sexy lips? The DJ loved it so much. "Now, repeat after my tongue." The man on top of crying Kyun whispered, tongue lapping so slowly down the babe's chest.

"R-r-rep...repeat?" Changkyun was out of his mind, loving how the tongue dancing on his skin was skilled, though it was only lapping and flicking down his chest, nothing could be more delicious than that.

"Yes. You need to call my name so that I can fuck you with that dirty lips lewdly yelling my name." The DJ was total smug. Eyes latching of how the babe under him already threw his eyes to the back of his head. Heck, he had not even started yet!

The beautiful man with slicked hair could swear all his life that the man under him, Changkyun, was indeed mesmerizing. He was only playing his fingertips on the pink nips but he got attentive reaction instead; as he felt Changkyun's erection started to grow bigger down there, brushing against his hard one too.

He was so good, the man on top of Changkyun, he was so good with his tongue, so fucking amazing that it had the brown haired babe forgot his last name.

The taller man slithered his tongue around Kyun's perky nipple, grazing it with his teeth and nibbling on to it with his supple lips; Changkyun himself was in mess, he couldn’t stop his lewd mewls – every now and then he had rubbed his erection against his top's, his moans sounded like pleased cries with soft murmurs of "More...please? I'll be good...?" – how can the man on top of him stay tongue-tied?

The DJ's had the tip of his tongue pulling on the boy's nip inside his mouth, twirling and sucking it hardly then pushing it off against his lips, he'd done it few times and Changkyun had drooled hotly. It was repetitive yet addictive to the boy. The man's left hand wasn’t stoned after all, he was flicking the boy's left nip with his fingertips, pressing it with his thumb and brushing it in circle motion then he pinched, then he tweaked.

"No...I wa-want..." Changkyun moaned, wiggling his dying body pressed under the tall man above him. "Amazing." The taller muttered with low giggles, truly astonished how the brown haired wee was whimpering like a slut – a purr, what a bliss. "Now if you want it, repeat my name baby." He added before flicking his tongue on the babe's chest, scrapping his masterpiece – his very own infamous name.

"H-hyung...Hyungwon?"

"Again," Hyungwon breathed, breathless against Changkyun's swollen nipple that'd been coated with his saliva. He took the pink nip inside his mouth again and the babe arched his back again.

"Hyungwon!! Hyungwon!! Fuck!! Hyungwon!!" Changkyun was almost yelling, though, but it wasn't loud enough for that heavy, lazy and husky voice. He then begging and cried a little with how hard Hyungwon was sucking his nip and his hand squeezed his other.

It was perfect combination to turn Hyungwon on. Lips sucking nip, fingers tweaking the other, moans over moans and lastly his rock hard dick brushing against his groin again and again.

"You're going to regret calling my name, hot stuff." Hyungwon breathed, his eyes were somber. He leaned his head down to Changkyun's open neck, to breathe and to recognize the scents – he probably took the wrong move as now he loved the sweet scents his little boy made, it was sweet, perpetual, just like cherry.

And Hyungwon loved cherries out of all.

Now the taller man wasn’t taking his time as his supple lips already nibbling on Changkyun's neck, sucking with his lips, lapping with his tongue and biting onto the skin – his teeth dug not too early to pull off, he was taking whole lifetime to make such apparent hickeys. The brown haired wee was still moaning, each moans were diverted like pleas to the ears, his breathing was merrier than Hyungwon thought too, and his dick loved it.

Changkyun himself wasn’t dripped in moaning only, his eyes wandered upwards, shaking mouth hanging wide open, releasing his vocally beautiful whimpers, forehead wet from the starting events and both of his hands gripping hard onto Hyungwon's pelvic.

"I love your voice, cherry." Hyungwon was almost grunting, harshly biting to Changkyun's chest, he then felt his wet mouth gracefully accepting the taller man's two long fingers abruptly entering and the latter was pretty much shocked how soft and wet the little wee's mouth felt like.

Changkyun was taking Hyungwon's fingers good in his mouth, he licked, flicked and twirled his little tongue around the slender stick, maybe it wasn’t a popsicle, he thought, but it tasted better than that. Kyun felt those fingers brushing against his throat.

Changkyun moaned loudly and grinding his hips harder, he was far too excited as for the fingers against his taste buds, countlessly playing along his little tongue along with Hyungwon's tongue lapping on his neck.

"You're all red for me, cherry." Hyungwon was breathless slightly moaning when he whispered to Changkyun's heating ear, his left fingers were trailing down Kyun's neck, throat and stopped on his left nip with saliva glazing sexy. "How many drinks did you have? Oh wait, you didn’t drink any did you? Weak." He continued, his tongue was once again making its sick way to Changkyun's earlobe.

"Even here is sexy and sweet." Hyungwon wickedly chuckled before his tongue flicking on the shells of Changkyun's ear, oh the little boy was in shutter from the intense lick Hyungwon did to his ear, he then whined loudly in such slutty manner – which again, amazed Hyungwon.

"Your voice could turn on hundred of mens, you know that don’t you?" Hyungwon was almost sounded like he intended to threaten Changkyun, he moaned right against the little boy's ear with one hand grabbing his erection. "It'd cum on that pretty face any day too." The hot DJ growled rather severely. Now with his coy smile that made Changkyun melt under his hug, his eyes weren't softening, but he could sensed eerie warmth spreading on.

"Feels good, Hyungwon-ah," that were the only words Changkyun could think of with Hyungwon's tongue all over him and palms were busy trying to tease his erection.

"Hy-hyungwon I think I want more..." Changkyun whined softly as tough he hid himself behind his arms, Hyungwon was aggressively reacting to that voice; truth to be told that was practically his last straw, he couldn’t help himself and won't hold it back anymore – right then and there he'd unzipped his jeans and threw his shirt elsewhere.

"Lets see what you got for me baby." The taller man smirked so cunningly, later Changkyun found out what was up when Hyungwon took his hard erection and brushed it against his big one, wrapping them around his palms.

"Oh fuck... fuck!" Changkyun bit his lips, watching Hyungwon's hands wrapped themselves on two hard dicks then pumping those shafts quickly – matter of fact had sent Changkyun out of his brain, his legs were kicking and wiggling for the tingles he received, he fucking loved how Hyungwon's precum was smearing on his, how it twitched when the tip brushed against Kyun's – oh Changkyun hadn't stop moaning since then. Hyungwon still brushed his and Changkyun's dicks on his very own circled palms, pressing the heat against the heat, letting his dick slicked against Kyun's wet one. "Fuck this." He grunted, pressing his leaking red tip against Changkyun's purple tip – the little boy yelled loudly, arching his back again and thrusting his hips just so Hyungwon's dick would not stop rubbing against his one.

"You feel fucking good babe, you are amazing." The top with now messy black hair spat, rubbing his bigger one against his bottom again, again and again – he loved how he could make his little cherry groaned in pure bliss and kept writhing in such horror, sweating so badly. And Changkyun had not stop himself for grinding, moving his hips in circle so the tip of their hard dicks could meet again.

"You were born to be fucked by me," Hyungwon said, it was so stern and bold that he couldn’t belive Changkyun was nodding along. "Remember that." Changkyun was too far gone to car what he said to degrade his pride however for now he loved being the little slut for Hyungwon. "Say, If I put this misery aside, would you let me bust my nuts inside?" Hyungwon then asked, although he was too turned on to wait for an answer; he didn’t actually need one, with the current situation of Changkyun he'd knew that little babe would give anything for his high.

Changkyun, in the other hand, was too good to feel Hyungwon's hands wrapped themselves so tightly around two hardening dicks, how it gave the right squeeze everytime they rimmed. He was absolutely having a fucking great performance with the DJ.

"Fuck this I can't take this anymore." Hyungwon quickly unwrapped his hands from their dicks and slammed himself deep in unprepared hole of Changkyun's. Hyungwon was too horny to even prepared Changkyun – and he didn’t mind getting the hard punches from Kyun and the loud yells that was grimaced in pain. It was quick and It was wet, Changkyun was already shaking and moaning as he forgot the burning pain down there. He didn’t care as for Hyungwon filled him good. Changkyun was whimpering, moaning and mewled half throughly when Hyungwon started picking up his pace, his tip hit Kyun's sweet spot with only two sharp thrusts. "S..slow-slow the fuck down..." Changkyun stuttered, he sounded pissed – but in a pleasured way, in a way which his dick started to harden even more when Hyungwon was brushing and grinding his inside.

With parted lips and sweaty hair that stick on his forehead, adding how his eyes were sick lazy and hazy – Changkyun loved it so much. "Who do you think I am?" Hyungwon hummed sexily, thrusting his hips for the millionth time that night. He felt the amazing friction of Changkyun's hole tightening vigorously against his throbbing dick. "I am always gentle for sweet fuckers like you." Changkyun swore his inside tightened even more, Hyungwon was so good with his dirty talks and degrading, and with that Kyun started his own pace – moving his hips so that Hyungwon could receive more.

Changkyun were out of his own league, he could feel himself clenching hard around the dick that was thrusting quickly inside him, he felt the tip rubbed against something so good, so ultimately good which was never happened to him before. He was blushing and moaning madly yet shyly hiding his face aside.

"Did you tighten up on me? Did I hit your good spot?" Hyungwon cooed so hotly, his lips were parted even more with how red and wet they were; not helpful for Changkyun to feel less embarrassed. His hands were playing with his two sensitive nipples, his bangs were still slicked behind, his eyes were assertive and inviting pierced through the boy and lastly his lips which released such heavy breathing that sent Changkyun away to second demension. The man on top of him, Hyungwon, was beautiul and glowing – and it somehow turned Kyun even more for that his moans were dripping crazy as wicked as his thrusting back on the dick.

"Ye-yeah, I-I-w..want.. want more?" Changkyun flustered, so flustered that he didn’t think of any shame and decided to wrap both of his arms around Hyungwon's neck – clinging to him on the dear god life with his little legs, also, wrapped around Hyungwon's jeans.

"N...H-hyungwon..." Changkyun breathed out, intentionally pushing Hyungwon's hips deeper inside his needing twitching hole, Changkyun was shuddering like hot stroke and Hyungwon kept on moving, shoving his dick; the time that little boy called his name was the very last straw before he'd lost it all, watching how Changkyun taking his dick so good that he couldn’t open his eyes no more was a good proof. Changkyun always shake his thighs whenever Hyungwon whispered something dirty into his ear and he barely even alive when the taller purposely licked his ears too. Hyungwon himself was the same damned as he rammed himself non stop alongside the quick thrusts whilst watching the beautiful luring expressions Changkyun showed him, the cherry babe was indeed beautiful just like what Minhyuk had said to him; eyes fluttering with tears, moans after moans following the rhythm of his hips, mouth agape with wet saliva coating and ears as red as blood – his neck was already filled with nameless hickeys, swollen nipples bridged with saliva too, red chest heaved.

They were in sync, sensing how Changkyun's dick rubbed against Hyungwon's well built abdomen therefore it was twitching non stop, making Hyungwon's dick that was thrusting inside his hole sent on its own brink – how Kyun tightening around his hard shaft was incredible, the cries and the breathing was too much. Hyungwon had gone insane. Hyungwon kept on thrusting, each time faster and faster when Changkyun's loud husky mewls were toned out loud on his ear.

"Isn't it funny? You opening your legs for me so easily while your rockstar friend been trying to do this exact same thing his entire life?" Wicked whispers were reaching Changkyun's numb ears, with the breathing sounds, the skin clapping were too loud to be unnoticed, little grunts coming out from both men mouths – neither of them knew what they were saying, but Changkyun certain there were something merely serious.

"Say that you're mine to fuck just for tonight." Hyungwon's voice was deep, a little bit of shaking with how he was thrusting maniacally into Changkyun's hole; and the little ones moaning which kept his energy going.

"I,I-" Changkyun was muffled with two fingers inside his mouth again, coating his wet cavern, circling on top of his tongue – Hyungwon took his look before showing a smile of triumph; he fucking loved how the cherry boy took two of his fingers well, despite the hard unrealistic thrusts kept coming.

"I-I-a..am, I am... y-yours..." The boy with ceasing energy finished his words, still with two fingers abruptly abusing his mouth. Changkyun loved the treatment therefore he was licking back to Hyungwon's slender fingers, twirling it on his middle finger then his index and back to his middle finger amidst the moans he was letting out. Changkyun beholding his vague, soupy eyes upwards, with fingers inside his wet mouth, he willfully saw the murky expression on Hyungwon's face – what was it? Jealousy? Why did he mentioned Minhyuk? - but nothing was too important for the little boy considering how his hole was treated good. It was slightly scary but somehow sent him to his sick brink.

With one last thrust, they both came together, Hyungwon was deep in Changkyun with his prideful eyes staring down at Changkyun's shaking eyes, he was too deep that he swore his cum probably creeping up the cherry boy's inside. Changkyun shut his eyes closed, then threw his head aside allowing Hyungwon to leave one hard bite before feeling his cum spurting all over his abs. Come what may, no one could deny that Changkyun cum untouched.

The little boy was still hanging back as he felt the familiar warm supple lips kissing his neck sotly, delicately, with so much love and some little butterflies – but his supples ones would always stop on the chin, never trying to devour nor kiss Changkyun's lips; which made the little boy realized they hadn't kiss at all. It was eerie, void and aphasic. Neither of them was brave enough to start a conversation nevertheless breathing trying to fight fore more was the only thing heard. Hyungwon gasping aggressively, his chin was on top of Changkyun's wet hair, with the little boy's head rested on his chest - it was perfect, Changkyun was being himself so was Hyungwon. There were no ego, no competitions, just feelings of first sight attractions.

10 minutes. Ten long minutes they remained the same, until Changkyun's phone rang up and clearly showed the red haired rockstar calling him.

"Minhyuk." Hyungwon said sternly, pushing Changkyun off his embrace to the scribbled sofa. His flaccid dick was still inside the cherry boy, with little less care he pulled out. No expressions were encompass there and it made Changkyun's heart ached a little.

But why would it ache for another one night stand?

Hyungwon reaped a brief five seconds to stand up and adored the boy he just fucked, he was indeed great, Changkyun was great – his body was petite small, flexible and easily aroused then in the middle of his lookout Hyungwon stopped his wandering eyes on the little boy's lips. He wanted to taste it so bad, yet he could not, he should not therefore he would not.

Their room wasn’t filled with anything too, just another desk and sofa with broken air conditioner that still working weirdly well. Changkyun was steadily watching his phone ringing died out seconds ago for now his eyes diverted the room's surrounding without even moving one inch except his hazy eyes at that moment one rusting voice snapped his head to peek.

"Where are you going, Hyungwon?" His voice was soft, too heavily silky for Hyungwon to pretend he did not hear. "Home, of course. Where else should I be?" Hyungwon answered nonchalantly while wearing his shirt back and zipping close his wrinkled ripped jeans. The latter couldn’t believe what he just received and loathed the reaction he got. Hyungwon realized the glances on Changkyun's very peculiar eyes – he was smitten and so bitter, this was getting interesting for the DJ.

"Oh, honey, do you think I would stay here and carry you home once you're feeling like it?" Hyungwon sneered, he didn’t know what was going on with himself but he had known the infamous macabre eyes and dark chuckles were coming out from his sense. He was not interested with the cherry boy, after all.

"It's too much to think that we'll date after this." He added, it was gnawing Changkyun how he could still smile despite ones frown.

"Not entirely my fault you found me charming, cherry. Everyone thought the same."

With that words, Hyungwon who had dressed himself up and flicked his hair few times had left the abandoned room. Not looking back twice to the naked babie he fucked awhile ago. Changkyun was deep in his thoughts, he couldn’t say that he was filled with remorse either because he did not regret doing it with the taller man. He wanted it to happen and the dismal part was the brown haired babe expected more, his heart was captured yet apparently he wasn't the first one too. And why in the hell of Ares he needed to feel something upon one night stand? He should have known better.

They both went on separate ways after that. No bumping each other at coffee shops, no phone calls – Changkyun did not even know what Hyungwon really like to drink during his free time, he weren't even sure if Hyungwon was his real name, for Changkyun wasn’t hurt that long, he soon learned that one night stand stayed as one, and he now learned that love at first sight was real; as he couldn’t stop thinking about Hyungwon's warm embrace and warm lips against his neck. Minhyuk was there, all his source of Hyungwon, yet the babe didn’t have the nerve to ask the DJ whereabouts.

Hyungwon himself was far most not single bothered by it, he didn't even remember Changkyun's name nor had he did it with him nights prior – but that was what he believed, Hyungwon himself couldn’t forget how Changkyun was deliberately spreading his soft thighs for him to devour, the image of his lazy eyes, strong deep voice and soft little murmurs chiseled onto his brain still. He swore that he wont ever give his lips to kiss a person in his one night stand, yet he regretted his whole life for not giving it to Changkyun.  
For knowing he wouldn’t be able to meet the little boy with brown hair again, it made him upset every night. He tried to close his eyes, but the guilt for treating him like shit always came back and he had no idea why he did so. And everytime he was about to do it with another person it wasn’t as good as when he did it with Changkyun. He thought he was going to forget about him after fucking him rough on the sofa, but he now knew that he missed the cherry scents more than his pride and he loved how it smelled.

"But, is it too late?" Hyungwon murmured against his bed, he despised for feeling something more than sex to Changkyun and he hated how the boy he liked actually was bestfriend of someone he hated with his dear life, then again, he forced to shut his eyes yet with another painful regrets.


	2. oh baby we could've made it

_2 months subsequently..._

 

 

"I said no! how many times should I repeat and make myself clear?" Minhyuk was almost yelling to his phone. Whoever spoke from the other side really smacked his anger upside down. 

Yet matter of fact, Minhyuk himself looked fine and calm – despite his jarring voice echoed through the line, his mouth was capturing the burning cigarette hanging on his lips more comfortably, funny though cause looking at his fingers, they were tapping on the railing of his humble – rusty – apartment that of angrily. 

"You don't let me talk to him? What have I ever done to you?" 

"Are you serious? You're here briefly asking what you did to me? Of that all shits you pulled through and threw right on my face?" 

 _"That was long time ago. Grow the fuck up, Minhyuk."_ The voice from the other side, however, sounded triple more furious. His voice was as stoic as his face, if that'd work. Hyungwon himself hated the idea to go around his underground people and ask for the red haired rockstar's phone number – if it wasn’t to get in touch with his little cherry that'd he mislaid. 

"I just want to apologize to Changkyun! What the fuck is wrong with you."

"You called me for someone else, you reached me out to give your apologize yet still for someone else. I wonder what Changkyun did that he could shake the dead heart of yours?" Minhyuk was all but annoyed, and his voice sounded mournful. He hated Hyungwon with all his might – if he recalled. He really just distasted the DJ; if the red haired boy had the permission to choose, he positively chose dog over him. 

And the memories kept coming back to Minhyuk's eyes.

"This is not about us, it's about Changkyun. I want to fix things. I feel like a loser."

"Then try to fix your roots first."

With what had been going, Minhyuk spat bitterly, he almost choke with the echoing words he just said that was ringing on his head, he then too felt embarrassed. He hated being in contact with someone he broadly loathed, not like he invariably meet them in daily. The sick red haired boy really hated hearing the name 'Hyungwon' floating on the air – so it was best for him to pretend he didn’t know about the DJ at all – in contempt of their roller coaster memories years prior.

Minhyuk hung up with so much anger on his body, he'd thrown out his half burning cigar and so he rumpled the remaining smokes placed in the package. The angry man was now ruffling his hair roughly, pulling a few of red strands with his tattooed fingers, kneading through his thick red locks before again hitting his nape; until the tenth beating was cancelled by two soft knocks on his broken door, alas, I can't continue this, he whispered in reach of himself.

But then he felt guilty, he knew Changkyun was suffering, therefore he texted Hyungwon and gave him Changkyun's number.

 

Changkyun was already sitting in front of Hyungwon – but they were both too awkward and too guilty to start conversation or even look into each other's eyes. Hyungwon felt like someone had positioned burning iron down his throat thus he wasn’t speaking nor tilting his head up for two minutes, Changkyun himself was too embarrassed thinking back how Hyungwon spread his ass and plunged his cock deep inside, heck, the brown haired was sweating throughout. 

"I'm sorry." Hyungwon finally received courage from gods know where to start the dead silence, he was playing with the cup abandoned in front of him. He then peeked through his straightened bangs – Changkyun found it soft, for the cool guy sitting across him had his hair slicked and pushed upward before but the new scenery just won his heart million times again. 

"What are you sorry for?" Changkyun wasn’t listening, he was too busy playing with his little thumb – and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Hyungwon had noticed though and he found it super adorable, he wanted to boop his perfectly fined nouse and brush his brown hair but he knew the boy wont let him do anything for now. 

"I'm sorry for being a douche. It was a long time ago but the guilt still linger in me so I came here to apologize," Hyungwon finally adverted his beautiful eyes to stare at Changkyun and find strenght in it, but Changkyun kept on avoiding long stares so it somehow made him confused. "If you want to accept it, though." He added, licking his lower lips in slight annoyance. 

Funny though at times like this all Hyungwon could thought of was spreading Changkyun open whilst watching how the boy's cheeks turned crimson in no time. It was dangerous for Changkyun kept on biting his lips now. 

"Yeah, I mean whatever, it's like two months ago so I forgive you without your need to ask anyways." Changkyun spat bitterly, then he was back to square one; biting his lower lips. Hyungwon couldn’t stop staring though, the boy in front of him looked adorable – with his pastel pink sweater and cream shorts, then knee long socks, wrapped his little legs, completed with pink sneakers. No where in hell Hyungwon could tore his eyes off the beautiful boy across him. How he wished he wasn’t as fucked, he would ask Changkyun out on their first encounter back then. 

Hyungwon then leaned, pulling Changkyun by the collar of his pink sweater, he came closer to his lips and captured it softly – it wasn’t the first time Changkyun received a kiss but it was absolutely the greatest one. Changkyun felt his lips melted when Hyungwon slowly nibbled on his lower, capturing it in his mouth, the taller man didn’t stop his lips from pleasing the boy and the quick kiss made both of them somewhat happier, Hyungwon licked Changkyun's lower lip before pulling away; leaving trace of saliva between them. 

"Wh-what was that?" Changkyun immediately asked with blush on his face even when Hyungwon stood completely off from his seat, wearing his maroon jacket that'd made of skin. 

"A kiss." The taller answered rather comfortably before taking his belongings on the desk and put it inside his pocket, Changkyun knew he was ready to take off again but he wouldn’t dare to take his eyes off, Hyungwon too looked so good that day – maroon skin jacket, black thin shirt and ripped jeans with small chains hanging off his belt. Changkyun loved what he was seeing and he hoped it stayed there for eternity. 

"Where are you going?" Changkyun then too stood up, running a little to hold on Hyungwon's arms. Pulling him so he wouldn’t dare to step another leg away. The taller man also turned around, eyeing Changkyun who was smaller than him, his fingers then laced itself to the boy's cheeks, down to his neck and crept back to his nape; playing with the soft strands of his hair, Changkyun closed his eyes and hummed. Damn, he liked Hyungwon. So much. 

"If only we can stay like this, peach." Hyungwon murmured, he leaned closer to Changkyun again, leaving a delicate kiss on his forehead. "I really hope we can be like this." He chuckled with not much voice left on his throat, Changkyun could tell even without seeing Hyungwon, the taller man was smiling in his words. 

Hyungwon cupped Changkyun's cheeks again, pulling the boy's lips to his. 

He let his tongue slithered in the little's mouth for now, he heard Changkyun moaned softly into him when he managed to tickle his small tongue. Hyungwon gently parting his mouth, his tongue trailed along before pulling out and gave Changkyun's lips two little nibbles and sucked in softly – the brown haired almost cry because he felt feelings when the taller kissed him. 

"What are we?" Changkyun asked timidly with eyes closed, mouth hanging open from the heated kiss. 

"Just because I fucked you open, it didn’t settle that we are dating." Hyungwon whispered softly against Changkyun's mouth, giving another quick peck. "Know how this world works." He added, leaving the smaller boy without warm goodbyes. 

"Until we meet again, peach." 

When Hyungwon turned his back against Changkyun he just knew he couldn’t look back anymore or he would definitely take the boy to his hug – Hyungwon was slammed dead the time he saw Changkyun in the club, he was beautiful, he was majestic; he was his peach and he knew it. Even the two months prior after he left, he wasn’t really left, he sometimes stopped by just to see Changkyun walking down the streets with his earphones, novel and milk box on his other hand. Hyungwon sometimes stayed in front of Changkyun's apartment without knocking, he didn’t know what to say. 

Then he decided to take it off, he knew Changkyun had Minhyuk so he didn’t have to worry much, he wanted Changkyun to move on – because Hyungwon, the guy who never fell in love with anyone had gotten very scared of himself, he couldn’t control his feelings to Changkyun and he hated falling in love. 

He had hurt Minhyuk before and he didn’t want it to happen to the person he loved for real.

Hyungwon decided to fix himself before going back to Changkyun, rather taking him into his wild life and ruined the innocence in him.

And all Changkyun could thought of was how much a fuckboy Hyungwon was, how he fucked him over hard on ground and Changkyun swore he wouldn’t let himself fooled with any other person, especially a DJ. He was traumatized.

_With how selfish they were, no one knew that both of them cried hard while parting ways that evening._


End file.
